Datangnya Plutia
by Tara Hoshiko
Summary: Neptune mendapat kabar bahwa Pururut akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi berita itu bisa berujung menyedihkan, dan bisa berujung menyenangkan. Bagaimana nasib Neptune, Noire, Vert, dan Blanc? Dan juga Nepgear, Uni, Rom, dan Ram? Bagaimana keadaan mereka selanjutnya? RnR Please! Jangan Flame ya.. :)


**(A/N) **: Yo.. Entah kenapa ya.. Tara kembali! Lagi seneng nonton animenya Choujigen Game Neptune ._. Meskipun loli-loli sih tokohnya -_- Tara jadi suka animenya gara-gara ... punya vcd nya .-. au ah.. mulai aja.

**Sumber gambar** : http : . /34c97c1eb9c8034da1912d4c725fa3f7/tumblr_mpumwkHpUN1ssio0fo1_500. png (Hilagkan spasi)

**Disclaimer **: Hyperdimension Neptunia / Coujigen game neptune bukan punya Tara. Tara hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk dijadikan fanfiction.

**Summary **: Neptune mendapat kabar bahwa Pururut akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi berita itu bisa berujung menyedihkan, dan bisa berujung menyenangkan. Bagaimana nasib Neptune, Noire, Vert, dan Blanc? Dan juga Nepgear, Uni, Rom, dan Ram? Bagaimana keadaan mereka selanjutnya?

**Rated **: T

**Warning **: OOC, Typo(s), Kekurangan dalam EYD, Bahasa Indonesia yang tak menentu, dll. Mohon jangan di flame ya. Review, Fav, dan Follow please :D

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

**- IN PLANEPTUNIA -**

Siang itu, Neptune lagi asyik-asyiknya main _game_ (entahlah _game_ apa). Ketenangannya saat bermain game terganggu oleh telepon yang berdering selama kurang lebih satu jam. Parah banget? Iya! Emang siapa yang kesel kalau ditelpon satu jam nggak diangkat-angkat?

_Back to Story_. Neptune lalu mengangkat teleponnya. Keringat dinginnya langsung bercucuran begitu mendengar suara orang yang amat dikenalnya.

_"Nep~,"_ ujar suara agak lemah di seberang.

"I.. Iya! Apa, Pururut?" balas Neptune.

_"Kenapa.. lama.. banget.. ngangkat.. telponnya~?"_

"I.. itu! Nggg..,"

_"Kamu main.. _game_ terus~? Bagaimana.. dengan tugasmu sebagai _dewi_~?"_

"E-eh! I-iya-iya! Baik-baik aja kok! Betewe, gimana keadaannya P-Ko?" Neptune mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dari sosok menyeramkannya Pururut.

_"Fuuuh.. dia baik-baik sajaa~ Dan.. kami.. pengen mengunjungimu~"_

Mendengarnya, Neptune senang sekali. "Apa? _Yatta_! Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu!"

_"O~kee~ Aku tu~tup ya~ Sampai kete~mu~ la~gi~"_ Klik. Pururut lalu menutup teleponnya.

"KYAAA! XD SENANGNYAAA! OH YA! NEPGEAR!" panggil (teriak) Neptune kepada adiknya. Seketika Nepgear sudah muncul di sebelahnya. Mungkin saja pakai _misdirection,_ jadinya munculnya kayak Kuroko. (Salah Fandom)

"Apa, _Onee-chan_?" tanya Nepgear.

"Kyaahahaha~! Kamu mau tau?"

"Iyalah,"

"PURURUT PENGEN KESINI!" Neptune berteriak kencang. Seketika mata Nepgear membulat, seperti tak percaya.

"Apa benar?" tanya Nepgear.

"Iya dong! Oh iya! Aku harus ngabarin si Noire! Oia! Si Vert dan Blanc juga! Eh, Nepgear! Aku ke mereka dulu ya?!" Neptune langsung bertransformasi jadi _Purple Heart_.. dan terbang meninggalkan Nepgear yang masang tampang \ [ ._. ] / Tapi, Nepgear langsung pergi ke Compa dan IF (Iffy kan? Atau Aiefu-chan?) untuk mengabarkan kalau Pururut pengen datang ke Planeptunia.

"..." Purple Heart (Neptune) yang pengen ke tempatnya Noire diam membisu. Masih memikirkan memori indahnya (?) saat dulu bersama Peashy dan Plutia / Pururut.

Tanpa sadar, karena melihat ke bawah terus, Purple Heart menabrak seseorang.. yang sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya. Entah itu siapa. Yang jelas bukan setan atau jin..

"G-GYAAA! _Gomennasai_! Apa kamu terluka?" Purple Heart pun kembali menjadi Neptune. "A-are? Hmmm.. Rasanya kita pernah bertemu, ya?" Neptune memejamkan matanya dan berpikir siapa diri orang di depannya itu. Tapi, saat membuka mata, anehnya orang itu hilang dari hadapannya. Tapi, Neptune hanya berpikir kalau yang tadi hanya ilusi.

"Tau ah,"

**- IN LASTATION -**

Noire lagi damai-damai di balkon istana-nya. Ketenangan itu agak terganggu dengan pikirannya yang teringat oleh sesuatu.

"Uni," panggil Noire pada adiknya. Lalu adiknya datang dengan agak lemas. Entah kenapa (_I don't care_).

"Apa, _Onee-chan_?" tanya Uni.

"Kau sudah tau dengan kabar tentang planet indah yang ditemukan di antariksa?" tanya Noire.

"Belum.. memang kenapa?"

"Eeh? B-bukannya aku peduli! Tapi karena Planet itu banyak kehidupan, bahkan banyak sekali manusia dia sana," Noire berusaha menahan sifat _tsundere_nya.

"Hoo.. Nama planetnya apa?"

"Kalau nggak salah.. kata Vert.. Namanya Bumi,"

"Hah?! Bumi..? Rasanya aku pernah dengar, deh. Dari.. Oh iya! Kata Pururu-_nee_! Dia bilang ada planet indah bernama Bu—"

"A-AWAS AWAS! MINGGIR! JANGAN BERDIRI DI SANA! HYAAA! NOIRE, UNI-CHAN! MING—" Belum selesai Neptune berbicara, dia sudah jatuh dari langit ke arah balkon istananya Noire, dan menimpa Noire kayak _waktu itu_**[1]**.

"Hee..? Neptune-_nee_? Ada apa ke sini?" Uni memandang Neptune yang barusan jatuh ke arah Noire.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, hanya saja aku ingin memberi kabar," Neptune pun nyengir.

"Tapi, kenapa Neptune-nee bisa jatuh?"

"Oh.. tadi aku ngantuk di jalan. Jadi pas aku lagi transformasi, tiba-tiba aku berubah lagi jadi Neptune dan jatuh ke sini QnQ"

"Oo-ooii.. minggir kamu, Neptune," ujar Noire dengan suara parau. Kenapa? Emang siapa hah yang nggak kesakitan kalau ditimpa manusia yang jatuh dari langit? -_-

"E-EH?! _Gomennasai_!" Neptune nyengir (lagi) dan membungkuk ke arah Noire.

"H-huh!" Noire hanya membuang muka.

"Neptune-_nee_, ada apa kesini?" Uni mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Soalnya tadi aku ditelepon sama Pururu-_chan_! Dia bilang dia mau main ke Planeptune! Em.. katanya sih hari ini, sore. Jadi, aku pengen ngajak kalian, Vert, Blanc, Rom, dan Ram buat menyambut Pururu," jelas Neptune panjang lebar.

"Oh.. boleh, deh," Noire mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus menjemput mereka dulu!" Noire lalu bertransformasi menjadi _Black Heart_. Uni lalu mengikuti Noire dan bertransformasi menjadi _Black Sister_.

"Eh?!_ Chotto,_ m_atte kudasai_!" Neptune pun bertransformasi menjadi Purple Heart. Lalu terbang menyusul Black Heart (Noire) dan Black Sister (Uni).

"..Hei! Noire!" ujar suara yang lebih dewasa**[2]** pun terdengar memanggil Black Heart.

"Apa?" ujarnya dengan nada agak cuek.

"Kita pengen kemana dulu? Ke Vert atau ke Blanc?" tanya Purple Heart.

"..Lowee dulu," ujar Black Heart.

"Yosh!" ujar Purple Heart dan Black Sister. Lalu mereka terbang ke arah Lowee—ke Blanc.

**- IN LOWEE -**

Blanc Megami Lowee, sedang mengetik cerita, baris demi baris ia perdetail. Sampai beratus-ratus halaman pun, ia kerjakan dalam waktu semalaman. Tapi suasana tenangnya terganggu oleh dua adik kembarnya yang hobi bermain-main di sekitar ruang kerjanya. Dan itu yang membuat Blanc kesal.

"Rom! Ram!" panggil Blanc.

"Apa~ _Onee-chan_..?!" jawab mereka serempak dengan polosnya.

"Diam kalian! Kalian dari tadi ngapain sih? Mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Blanc marah.

"Hee? Tapi buku buatan _Nee-chan_ menyenangkan loh! Ceritanya asyik!" pekik Ram.

"Iya! _Nee-chan_ kan pandai membuat cerita~!" Rom tersenyum.

"..apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Blanc.

"Iya! Cerita buatan kakak bagus!" ujar Rom.

"Kalau buku yang kubuat bagus..," Blanc merendahkan suaranya dan _sweatdrop_. "..kenapa buku yang kucetak kalian coter-coret?" muncul aura hitam di sekitar Blanc. Perempatan berwarna merah juga muncul di kening Blanc.

"..eh? Ram-chan!" panggil Rom. "KABUUURRR!" Rom dan Ram kabur dan dikejar oleh Blanc.

"Eh? Megami-sama, ada dewi dari negri tetangga datang," ujar seorang _maid_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu mundur dan mempersilahkan Blanc lewat membuka pintu.

"Blanc~!" ujar Neptune senang. (Neptune, Noire, dan Uni sudah kembali dari transformasi mereka)

"Kalian kenapa ke sini?" tanya Blanc heran. Karena tidak biasanya mereka ke sini dalam keadaan masing-masing negara. Yang katanya penghasil energi (Author lupa namanya apa) di masing-masing negara berkurang.

"Tadi pagi aku dapat telepon dari Pururu-_chan_!" ujar Neptune.

"Oh ya?" tanya Blanc kepo. Tapi Blanc masih memasang mimik wajah datarnya.

"Iya, dan katanya sore ini Pururu-_nee_ datang ke Planeptunia. Dan kita beserta Rom-_chan_, Ram-_chan_, dan Vert-_nee-san_ boleh datang melihat Pururu-_nee_," ujar Uni panjang lebar.

"Ooh, Rom, Ram!" panggil Blanc. Rom dan Ram datang dengan wajah agak takut (dimarahi).

"Kenapa, _Onee-chan_?" tanya Rom dan Ram serempak.

"Kalian, ikuti Uni," Blanc lalu menoleh ke Uni dan Uni mengangguk. Dan menjelaskan tentang Pururut yang akan datang.

"Oke, sekarang kita jemput Vert!" ujar Neptune dan bertransformasi. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

_- IN LEANBOX -_

"_**Ugggh.. Hshshshshs.. Aoba.. Cuteee~**_" desis sang dewi di Leanbox, Vert. Iya, dia lagi main **_DRAMAtical Murderer_**. Kenapa bisa? Vert, _gamer_ yang hobinya sama dengan Neptune, hanya saja, beda tinggi, beda nama, beda berat badan, dan lain-lain. Vert juga lebih dewasa dan tidak mau ukuran ehmdadanyaehm tertandingi oleh orang lain (?). Selain itu, Vert juga _fujoshi _(?). Liat saja di ruang _game_ nya. Sampai-sampai Neptune pun terkaget-kaget**[3]**.

Tiba-tiba Vert teringat akan tanamannya yang ia rawat beberapa hari yang lalu belum di beri air. Maka, Vert keluar dan mengambil gayung.

"Vert!" panggil Neptune.

"Hah?!" Vert kaget. Lalu menoleh ke arah Neptune.

"Haiii!" Uni melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, kalian. Ada apa?" tanya Vert. Dan mereka mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Oooh, baiklah! Ayo!" Vert bertransformasi menjadi Green Heart.

Mereka lalu terbang menuju Planeptunia.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

- **Slice of Chapter 2** -

_"Heee..? Apa-apaan kamarmu yang berantakkan ini, Neptune?!" bentak Noire. Lalu ia langsung bergnti baju menjadi baju maid. "Ayo, bantu aku membersihkan ini sebelum Pururut datang!"_

_"Hei! Apa-apaan! Kamu tak sopan!"_

_Nepgear menerima boneka dari Pururut. Tapi kali ini ancur._

_"Sapu yang ini!"_

_"HEEE?! APA BENAR KAMU AKAN TINGGAL?!"_

_"P-Ko! Ternyata sampai sekarang kamu masih jahil!"_

* * *

**[1] **Waktu itu, lupa di episode berapa. Neptune juga jatuh menimpa Noire (Bad luck Noire XD)

**[2] **Kalau bertransformasi, suaranya jadi berubah. Mereka kan loli-loli, jadi suaranya ala anak kecil gitu. Kalau udah transformasi jadinya suaranya dewasa gimana gitu..

**[3] **Di ruangannya Vert yang entah yang mana, dia menyimpan banyak banget foto homo (?). Sampai gamenya juga. Yang membuat Neptune berteriak, "Ini kan game yang dimainkan untuk anak 18+!"

* * *

Udah deh, gitu dulu xD kapan-kapan Tara sambung. Bye~!

- Tara Hoshiko -


End file.
